That Kissy Moment
by NanaShinozaki
Summary: -For the first time he blushed. For the first time, he's nervous. For the first time, THE Natsume Hyuuga is gonna be kissed! Oh this was worth gold!


**That Kissy Moment**

**-For the first time he blushed. For the first time, he's nervous. For the first time, THE Natsume Hyuuga is gonna be kissed! Oh this was worth gold!**

**...**

There's a lot of things Natsume Hyuuga hates.

There was... Imai, pink, oranges, flowers, Imai, cameras, Imai, videotapes of him, the annoying hashtags he sees in facebook, twitter, and instagram, selfies.

There were a few things he _love_ though.

There was... his sister, Aoi, his bestfriend Ruka, the color red, polka dotted panties, straberry printed panties, panda printed panties, strawberry scent that reminds him of her, the long brown hair that his hands were twitching to caress...

And last, he loved Mikan Sakura. Though he wouldnt admit, nor show it, at least he knew he loved her.

He loved her ever since she saved him from Reo. He loved her ever since she saved him from Persona. All the times _he_ had saved her, in his mind, it wasnt enough to repay the brunnette. At least that's what he thinks.

The said girl didnt know though. He's hinted it a couple of times, like acting all pessesive, kicking and burning every guy that goes near her, like that shadow freak she likes to hug all the time, or that pathetic excuse of a teacher. The only one exception to that rule was Ruka. Though Natsume knew very well his best friend wasnt capable of doing things like that. The poor blonde blushed to death when his hand slightly brushed hers when they were walking together. Mikan though, thought he was sick and berated him to take more rest.

That girl he wished he knew how she felt. Yes, for the first time Natsume Hyuuga didnt know an answer.

And it was annoying him to hell.

"Natsume?"

Said boy turned his attention to the blonde.

"Ruka."

"Why are you standing in the middle of the hallway?"

He was in the hallway? Natsume looked around and indeed he was in the hallway, in the middle, passerby's who were new and didnt know him would think he has some alice for people to just go through him and not feel anything at all.

Gah! He looked stupid.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"This is akward isnt it?" Ruka said.

"Yes."

"Okay then."

The blonde entered the room and in a couple of minutes, was followed by Natsume, who finally realized he wouldnt gain anything by just looking like an idiot outside.

...

He fell asleep in his chair that afternoon. Everyone must've been playing PE in the gym and left him there. He'd think their rude but, he doesnt really care. He never liked the subject, he's sleep in the gym if he went anyway. Its better here. It was air conditioned.

"Ara Natsume!"

His red eyes fell upon Mikan, who entered clad in her white shirt and bloomers.

...Bloomers. Why did they even invent those? It should just be underwear.

"Hn."

"Dont 'hn' me. You're skipping class again!"

She came here to state the obvious?

"I'm not a stupid one star like you." He insulted.

"Gah! One stars are not stupid!" She retorted childishly.

Aw, how cute, puffing her cheeks like that. When he looked at Mikan, her eyes widened.

What?

The girl moved closer to him until she was... pressing her body against his and... her face moving dangerously close to his...

He's the guy! He's the one whose suppose to be doing this to her! Oh damn, why was he so vulnerable?

Her face was real close to his that he can feel her breath on his lips. Her hands on either sides of his face.

Damn, he knew he was handsome. But he was handsome enough to get Mikan, the densest and stupidest girl, to kiss him?

He must be dreaming.

For the first time he was blushing. For the first time, he's nervous. For the first time, he, the Natsume Hyuuga, is going to get kissed!

Oh dont blame him, he's busy doing missions and locked up in this God forsaken school! Its no surprise to anyone he hasnt been kissed and guaranteed a virgin.

Mikan's breath was still touching his lips, he wanted her to kiss him. Regardless it made them look stupid, he wanted her lips.

That's when Mikan patted his cheeks and smiled.

"You need a facial!" She said and pulled away.

What?

"Your skin is getting dry, probably because your around fire everyday. You need to get a facial."

The girl started walking away. Damn tease, damn her, damn facials!

He went for the goal and grabbed her wrist pulling her to him and kissed her.

Her eyes widened for a second, and remained that way though she didnt pull away even though Natsume lightened his touch.

When they pulled away, Mikan glared at him.

"Ah! What the hell did you do? You cant just kiss people." 'Even though your so damn good at it.'

Natsume chuckled. "First kiss..."

"First kiss?" Mikan wondered. "No it wasnt." Natsume couldve sworn he turned to stone. He wasnt her first kiss...? Who was the bastard who dared?!

"Kyah! Now thanks to you I ruined it!" Mikan cried. "Hotaru told me I can only kiss girls..."

Imai? Hotaru Freaking Imai, was her first kiss?

"Gomenasai Hotaru!"

"Oi polka."

"Do not call me that!" The girl said as she glared at him with full fury, the fact that she ruined her promise that Hotaru will be the only one she kiss.

"Are you... lesbian or something?"

"What's a lesbian?" Mikan asked innocently. Damn, it mustve been Imai.

Natsume stared at her.

"Do...Do you wanna do that again?"

Mikan stared at the table in front of her for about... three minutes before looking away beet red and nodding.

Then, they started kissing again.

...

**Oh wow, its twelve am here right now and I am being teased by my best friend and guy friends. HELP MEEE**

**Nah I'm kidding.**

**Hope you guys liked this, review and favortite if you did.**

**Review anyone?**

**-Shin.**


End file.
